The Regret and Second Chance
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Aku adalah seorang yang mungkin bisa dibilang bodoh. Bagaimana tidak, aku mencintai seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak menyukaiku. Namun bagiku itu hanya sementara sampai aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya.../bad summary/one shoot/SasuSaku/ mind to RnR?


**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Regret and Second Chance © Takamura Uru**

Yow yow ada yang baru nih dari Taka xD ini fict one shoot pertama Taka XDD akhirnya Taka bisa membuat one shoot QAQ)w walaupun mungkin aneh juga kali ya haha. Huum Taka lgi males melanjutkan fict Taka yang who? Itu males .-.  
ah dari pada banyak omong mending baca aja ya langsung x33

Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort

Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur membingungkan dann kecepetan, gaje, berantakan, dll (==)"

Summary : Aku adalah seorang yang mungkin bisa dibilang bodoh. Bagaimana tidak, aku

mencintai seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak menyukaiku. Namun bagiku itu

hanya sementara sampai aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya...

* * *

**The Regret and Second Chance**

**Sakura POV**

Di sekolah,

"Sakura..!" seorang perempuan berambut pirang kuncir ponytail panjang berteriak kearahku. Dan itu sukses membuat semua yang ada disitu melihat kami. Terlebih kami sedang berada di lorong sekolah yang cukup ramai orang. hh..benar-benar sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Kau kan tidak perlu sampai berteriak seperti itu Ino.." yah dia adalah Yamanaka Ino sahabatku yang kelewat ceria. Dan aku adalah Haruno Sakura seorang yang menurut diriku sendiri terlalu yah munkin bisa dibilang keras kepala dan agak dingin—kecuali terhadap Ino.

"Hh.. hh..ehehe tapi aku lagi senang jidat lebar" Ino terengah-engah dan dia masih sempat untuk menggoda ku?.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi lebar Sakura, "he? Dasar Ino-pig! Senang karena apa sih?"

"Tebak lah kau pasti tau.." oh ayolah Ino senang sekali membuat Sakura kesal.

"Hmm baru dapet laptop baru?" tanya diriku malas.

"Bukan hehe.."

"Dapat game terbaru? komik baru? Tamat game?"

"Bukan! Bukan! Bukan! " Ino kali ini sangat senang bukan karena komik atau game. Mm kira-kira karena apa ya? ahh apa mungkin...

"Mm atau jangan-jangan kau...sudah jadian sama Sai-_senpai_?" tanyaku setengah berteriak.

"Yup tepat sekali ahh aku senang sekali sekarang. Tak kusangka pernyataan cintaku diterima sama Sai-_senpai_ kyaaa~ senangnyaaaaa..." riang Ino.

"Hei hei kalau teriak-teriak jangan disini banyak yang liatin, mending ketempat biasanya aja oke" ajak ku pada Ino sembari menarik—tepatnya menyeret Ino yang lagi berbunga-bungan

"Okeee~ ayoo~.."hh aku hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk sahabatku yg kelewat ceria ini. Tapi aku maklum lah kan dia baru jadian. Ahh ngomong-ngomong tentang jadian, jadi mengingatkan ku akan dirinya. Entah kapan aku bisa seperti Ino.

XXX

Di perpustakaan lama,

Ini memang tempat kami berdua biasa ngobrol. Disini cukup nyaman dan jarang orang kemari. Biasanya mereka lebih memilih perpustakaan baru yang ada di dekat kantin. Tapi menurutku masih lebih nyaman disini di perpustakaan lama dekat ruang olah raga. Saat ini kami sedang berbincang mengenai hubungan Ino dengan Sai-_senpai_. Kami berbincang-bincang di tempat biasanya, di bangku panjang dekat rak buku sejarah.

Sebenarnya aku agak malas mendengarnya karena pasti hanya itu-itu saja yang dia bicarakan. Tapi karena dia sahabatku yah jadi kudengarkan saja. Kemudian obrolan kami terhenti, ada seseorang yang memasuki perpustakaan. Jarang sekali ada yang mau datang kesini. dan ternyata setelah kuperhatikan yang datang adalah..._Uchiha Sasuke_—seseorang yang kusuka.

Aku sangat gugup saat melihatnya. Tapi itu kukesampingkan untuk sekarang ini . aku berpikir untuk apa dia kesini, karena aku tau dia bukan orang yang suka membaca disini. Lalu kuberanikan diri bertanya kepadanya. Aku cukup penasaran kenapa dia datang keperpustakaan lama ini. Kulihat mata Onix sasuke bergulir kesegala arah, dan sekejap matanya tertuju pada sebuah objek. Saat ku ikuti arah objek itu ternyata hanya ada Ino disudut pandang itu. kuperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke biasa saja namun tetap saat aku melihatnya rasanya dadaku sakit, karena aku tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Sasuke-_senpai _? tumben _senpai_ kesini?" aku bertanya nya dengan agak malu-malu namun kusembunyikan diwajah tanpa ekspresiku.

"Oh~ aku hanya ingin mencari buku.."

"Buku apa? Mau kubantu?"

"Tidak perlu, sudah ya.." jawabnya agak dingin kepadaku. Sekarang hatiku terasa cukup sakit, karena sikap dinginnya yang selalu dia tunjukkan kepadaku. Walau memang dia biasa seperti ini—sejak saat tetap saja, cukup menyakitkan. Dan yang lebih menyesakkan adalah sikapnya yang berubah menjadi lembut bila disisi orang yang disukainya, yaitu mm..sahabatku sendiri, Ino..

XXX

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Terlintas dipikaranku sejenak untuk berjalan-jalan melepas pusing saat pelajaran fisika tadi. Kuperhatikan sekitar, kucari sahabat ku untuk menemaniku, tapi hasilnya nihil. Alhasil aku berjalan-jalan sendiri. Dan kini aku tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Tapi tidak sengaja aku melihat Sasuke-_senpai _bersama sahabatku. Aku tau walau ini tidak boleh tapi aku tetap ingin tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Perlahan namun pasti terdengar, dan itu membuatku cukup kaget. Sasuke-_senpai_ menyatakan cinta nya ke Ino.

Hatiku serasa remuk walaupun aku tau Ino pasti menolak karena dia sudah bersama dengan Sai-_senpai_. Aku sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi, aku jatuh terduduk begitu saja saat aku mendengar suatu ungkapan yang aku harapkan dia katakan untukku. Aku bisa melihat raut kekecewaan dalam pandangan matanya. Saat kulihat Ino sudah berjalan cukup menjauh darinya, aku tersadar bahwa kulihat sebuah liquid bening menutupi bole mata _onix_ nya. Ini sungguh membuat hatiku lebih lebih sakit. Bagaikan tertusuk pisau yang tajam. Tanpa kusangka liquid bening mulai meluap dari emerald ku. Aku masih terpaku dalam posisi yang sama dalam isakan tangis tertahan. Aku mencoba menguatkan diriku untuk kembali ke kelas sebelum dia dan orang lain melihatku. Sejenak aku menarik nafas dan menghapus sisa air mata yang tertinggal di pipiku. Lalu aku berlari memasuki kelas karena aku tahu sebentar lagi waktu istirahat usai.

Saat kumasuki ambang pintu kelas aku melihat Ino tengah sibuk dengan buku nya. Aku bersyukur karena dia tidak mencari ku seperti biasanya. Aku melangkah perlahan menuju bangku ku yang berada tepat di depan Ino. Saat aku baru saja duduk, sepertinya Ino yang sibuk membaca menyadari kedatanganku.

"Hei..Sakura kau dari mana saja sih? " ucapnya sambil mencubit pipiku. Dan terkesan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa padanya tadi. Aku hanya bisa terseyum simpul saja.

"Mau tau aja.." ucapku dengan nada yang menggoda. Aku cukup terkekeh geli melihat tampang ngambeknya sekarang.

"Huh dasar..mm aku mau cerita nih.." tampang Ino kini berubah menjadi seperti ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang kukira aku sudah tau apa itu. Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau dengar apapun tetang itu sekarang ini. Aku sudah tau apa yang mau kau ceritakan. Ino kumohon jangan tentang itu.

Aku terdiam masih berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri "..."

"Mm tadi Sasuke-_senpai_ nyatain cinta ke aku..err~ tapi aku tolak.."

Bagai tertimpa pacahan kaca aku semakin terpuruk "..."

"Kau marah ya sama aku? Aku tahu kok kamu suka sama dia.. lagi pula aku kan sudah punya Sai-_senpai_..." ucap Ino denga raut wajah menyesal dan berubah menjadi memohon. Tatapan nya kali ini membuat aku tak tahan untuk tersenyum. Walau hanya sekilas aku yakin Ino pasti melihatnya.

"Aku gak marah kok tenang aja.." kali ini aku cukup mencoba untuk tersenyum walau pahit.

"hehe Sakura manis deh kalau senyum , hehe gitu dong jangan datar terus " Ino kau tak tahu aku hanya tersenyum karena kau sahabatku.

"Hmm yah.."

"Uhh baru diomongin udah datar lagi" kali ini aku benar-benar di buatnya terkekeh karena sifatnya yang kekanak-kanak an, tapi dengan sifatnya itu membuatnya dapat tertawa walaupun sedikit.

XXX

Bel pertanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi. Aku dan Ino mengikuti pelajaran sampai usai. Setelah jam pelajaran usai, semua murid tanpa terkecuali pulang kerumah masing-masing. Karena rumahku dan Ino satu arah jadi kami biasanya pulang bersama.

Namun tidak untuk hari ini, dia berkata akan pulang dengan Sai-senpai. Terpaksa aku berjalan pulang sendiri. Tapi kali ini aku cukup beruntung karena di perjalanan aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-senpai. Aku sangat ingin menyapanya tapi, aku takut hanya ada tatapan dan jawaban dingin darinya. Aku mencari cara agar dapat menyapanya, dan beruntung aku melihat sapu tangan Sasuke-_senpai _jatuh dan ini kesempatan ku untuk mengembalikannya kepada Sasuke-senpai.

"Sasuke-_senpai_ !" aku agak berteriak memanggil namanya, dan itu membuat Sasuke-_senpai_ menoleh kapadaku. Yah tapi dengan ekspresi biasanya ,datar.

"Ada apa?"

Kudengar dia menjawab dan langsung saja aku berlari mendekatinya, "Hh..hh.. ini sapu tangan mu jatuh, aku mau mengembalikannya,"

"Oh..terimakasih."

"Mm Sasuke-_senpai _aku..mau mengatakan sesuatu"ah apa ini kenapa aku tiba-tiba bicara seperti ini. akh bodoh, hh tapi sudah terlanjur lah. Aku akan mengatakannya.

"hn.."

"aku..aku menyukai Sasuke-senpai.." sekarang sudah dipastikan wajahku semerah tomat. Hmm ternyata aku yang berwajah datar ini bisa blushing juga ya , aku tak menyangkanya. Tapi saat ini bukan itu yang harus dipikirkan.

"Hn.."apa? hanya itu jawabannya. Aku sungguh kecewa, baiklah akan kulanjutkan.

"Mm terima aku jadi pacarmu.." baiklah aku sudah mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, maaf.."

"Kenapa apakah aku tidak lebih baik dari Ino?" tanyaku dengan emerald yang mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi kutahan.

Hening sesaat, "... Dari mana kau tahu" jawab Sasuke-_senpai _dengan tatapan dingin dang cukup menyakitkan bagiku.

"Aku..aku tidak sengaja melihat kau tadi ditaman,"

"..." tatapan dingin itu berubah menjadi tatapan benci. Dan dia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Aku tidak ingin berakhir menggantung begini, aku harus menyelesaikannya. Aku akan berkata satu kata lagi, dan ini harus.

Aku berlari mengejar Sasuke-senpai yang sudah sangat jauh. Aku bertekad untuk mengatakan suatu kata lagi kepadanya. Saat ku rasa sudah cukup dekat aku berteriak memanggilnya.

"SASUKE-SENPAI !" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga dan kukira itu sudah cukup bisa membuatnya menoleh. Tapi...seakan suaraku dihempas angin, Sasuke-senpai seperti tidak memerdulikan teriakanku. Aku menghela nafas, dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku mencoba meraih tanganya, dan..yap berhasil.

"Sasuke...senpai..tunggu," aku berhasil menghentikannya, aku mencoba menagatakan sesutau yang dapat dapat menahannya walaupun aku agak terengah-engah.

"Untuk apa?" ucapnya datar.

"Aku..mm..aku akan terus mencoba membuatmu mencintaiku seperti dulu walau sekarang kau tidak mencintaiku, aku masih sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_.." sekarang kutinggalkan _suffix_ _senpai _dan kuganti dengan_ kun_, seperti dulu. Diriku memberikan senyum termanis yang tak pernah kutunjukkan siapapun selama ini, kecuali Sasuke-kun—dulu.

"Oh..lalu apa aku harus peduli?" kata-kata ini benar-benar telah membuatku terpaku di tempat. Aku tak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Namun aku mencoba agar aku dapat bicara dan aku berhasil.

"Kau..entah kau tau atau tidak..waktu itu aku mempunyai alasannya sampai aku meninggalkanmu andai kau tahu.." aku mencoba untuk tersenyum manis kembali walau air mata tak dapat terbendung dari emerald ini, dan ucapan ku terpotong dengan jawaban nya yang sangat membuat diriku bagai dihujam batu.

"Apa peduliku.." setelah dia mengatakan itu, dia pergi begitu saja. Menjauh dari hadapanku,semakin menjauh. Dan rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi pipiku yang sudah cukup basah dengan air mata.

_Andai kau tahu segalanya, apa kau akan tetap seperti ini?_

_Bisakah kau berubah menjadi Sasuke ku yang dulu?_

_Yang selalu bersama ku, dan perhatian terhadapku?_

_Entah mengapa sejak aku pergi jauh kau semakin menjauh..._

_Apa salahku? Bukan kah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku hanya pergi sementara?_

_Bisakah kita jadi kekasih..ah tidak minimal sahabat saja seperti dulu?_

_Aku rindu dirimu yang dulu Sasuke-kun..._

_Walau kau tak tahu sejak kapan aku menyimpan rasa ini.._

_Walau harus menunggu berapa lama, aku tak apa..._

_Yang ada disini hanyalah rasa cintaku padamu.._

_Kau akan selamanya berada di diriku.._

_Disini..diruang hatiku.._

**=Flashback on=**

"Sasuke-kun aku ingin meninggalkan mu sebentar saja ya," Sakura tersenyum walau pahit. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang cukup membuatnya menderita, sampai-sampai tersenyumpun dia terpaksa.

"Sakura tidak bisa kah kau disini saja? Aku masih membutuhkanmu, aku tidak ingin kau pergi," raut wajah memohon Sasuke membuatku agak goyah dengan pendirianku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mundur lagi, karena ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan diriku. Agar bisa selamanya disisi Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, aku hanya sebentar kok ya," kembali Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah Sakura aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi, aku tahu kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Jika kau jadi diriku kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama." Ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"ya Sasuke-kun aku tahu,"

"kau, tidak pernah tahu! Asal kau tahu saja aku dari dulu sampai sekarang sangat 'MENCINTAIMU'." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada emosi. Sakura terperangah mendengar penuturan Sasuke, baru saja Sakura hendak ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke tapi pemuda itu telah mendahuluinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Tapi sepertinya rasa cinta ku ini tidak akan terbalas dari mu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjauhimu. Aku ingin dapat melupakanmu Sakura, maaf sekarang kita tidak bisa menjadi sahabat lagi,"

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun aku.."

"Sayounara Sakura," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di bandara.

Sakura yang tidak siap akan hal itu hanya bisa terdiam dan mencerna kembali kata-kata Sasuke. Sampai dia telah duduk di dalam pesawat, tidak satupun orang diperhatikannya. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah Sasuke. Dan bodohnya, Sakura baru sadar bahwa ternyata dia juga menyukai Sasuke. Dia tau ini terlambat untuk menyesalinya.

"Sasuke andai kau tahu aku pergi karena aku...akan operasi.. padahal aku tidak ingin mengatakannya karena aku takut kau khawatir. Tapi..ternyata aku salah, tindakanku membuatmu menjauhi ku Sasuke-kun. Dan aku juga bodoh, setelah kau menyatakan cinta padaku tadi, aku baru sadar kalau aku juga mencintaimu," lirih Sakura diselangi tetesan liquid bening yang mulai berjatuhan dan semakin banyak mengalir. Membuat tatapan orang-orang disekitar menjadi aneh terhadap Sakura, tapi hal itu tidak di perdulikan oleh sang gadis merah muda.

**=flashback off=**

XXX

-2 bulan setelah Sakura menyatakan cinta-

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, ku edar kan pandanganku ke segala arah. Dan aku sadari sekarang aku tengah berada di rumah sakit. Ya karena penyakit itu datang lagi, aku harus masuk rumah sakit. Dan kudapati seorang wanita pirang tengah berdiri disampingku. Dapat kutebak bahwa dia dalah Ino. Dan ternyata benar, dia Ino.

"Sakura apa kabar?" ucapnya lembut tidak seperti biasa yang bersemangat.

"Ya, lumayan"

Aku terbaring lemah disini. Hanya dapat menunggu saat itu datang, karena aku telah mencapai batasnya. Aku juga menunggu saat dimana aku dapat menjadi sebuah bintang dilangit. Walau aku tak mau ini tidak bisa ditahan. Aku juga tidak bisa menolak karena ini adalah takdir. Dan meski aku menyesal karena tidak dapat bertemu dengannya disaat terakhir aku tahu masih ada kesempatan kedua.

"Hehe aku bawakan bunga liliy lho, kesukaan mu." Ino kau memang sahabat terbaik ku.

"Arigatou Ino.." senyumku yang terbaik ku berikan untuk Ino, aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin sedih dengan menampilkan wajah datarku.

"Haii~ douita, oh ya Sakura mm ada yang mau menjenguk mu juga tuh. err~ dari td sih dia udah ada di depan pintu.."

"Hn siapa?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"Di-dia mm lihat saja ya.." siapa sih dia? Membuatku penasaran saja..

"Koniichiwa~ Sasuke.." Be-benarkah dia...dia Sasuke-kun? Apa aku tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang ini? oh kami-_sama _meski aku sedang bermimpi sekarang ini aku tidak mau terbangun sakarang juga.

"Ko-koniichiwa," jawabku gugup.

... Hening tercipta. Membuat suasana menjadi sepi. Hanya ada hembusan angin yang terdengar dari arah jendela yang sengaja dibuka. Angin awal musin semi tercium membawa wangi bunga-bunga. Disana hanya ada aku dan Sasuke, sedangkan Ino sengaja menyingkir dari sana agar aku bisa berdua deangan Sasuke. Sampai sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan.

"Sakura maaf kan aku, aku benar-benar sudah menyakiti mu dulu dan sekarang..aku sadar aku salah, tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu..bisakah kau memaafkan ku?" ucap Sasuke dangan nada penuh penyesalan dan tulus.

Aku tersnyum mendengar permintaan maafnya, akhirnya doaku dapat terkabul. Aku mempunyai kesempatan kedua, "Aku selalu memaafkanmu Sasuke-_kun_.."

"Arigatou gozaimasu Sakura aku sangat senang mendengarnya," wajah Sasuke kini terlihat lebih ceria dibalik tampang _stoic_ nya.

"Aku pun juga sama, senang meilihatmu sudah kembali seperti dulu..hmm ternyata memang ya penyesalan selalu datang terlambat Sasuke-kun.." ucapku sambil menatapnya lembut dan memberikan senyuman yang jarang ter ekspose ke orang lain.

"Ah yah aku tahu aku memang terlambat menyesalinya.." aku mulai meneteskan liquid bening ku dari mata emerald ku. Aku tak tega mengatakan suatu hal ini. Biarlah hal ini sampai terjadi saja.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf aku tak jujur waktu bilang mau pergi jauh itu untuk apa...aku takut kau khawatir.." ujarku takut-takut.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau pergi jauh itu Sakura?"

"Pada saat nya nanti kau akan tau Sasuke-kun..ahh sudah waktunya, hmm kemarikan wajahmu Sasuke-_kun_," waktu nya semakin dekat. Aku tak bisa lebih lama lagi, sudah waktunya aku pergi. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan memberi hadiah terakhir untuk Sasuke-_kun_.

"Iya" jawab Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajahku.

Disaat wajahnya sudah cukup dekat, kukecup lembut bibirnya sekilas. Lembut, hangat dan basah karena liquid yang terus mengalir dari mata emerald ku.

"Itu hadiah terakhir dariku, dan terima kasih karena telah menjadi bagian dari hatiku ini. sayonara~ Sasuke..." kukatakan kata terkahir itu. Kini yang kurasakan adalah samar-samar ku melihat wajah Sasuke yang panik. Hmm...tak punyakah aku kesempatan untuk hidup yang kedua kalinya? Kenapa disaat dia telah kembali aku harus pergi. Bisakah aku mendapatkannya...kami –_sama_, jika kami berjodoh tolong berilah aku kesempatan kedua.

**Sakura POV end**

XXX

**Sasuke POV**

"Ino, aku mohon bisakah kau katakan ini hanya mimpi?" aku menatap seonggok nisan bertuliskan sebuah nama yang jika aku mengingatnya saja bisa membuat hatiku pilu.

"ma-maaf Sasuke-_senpai_ ini nyata..." ucapnya sembari memeluk Sai untuk melepaskan segala rasa sedih yang kini juga ku rasakan. Sejenak aku merasa iri karena tidak mendapat sandaran hati disaat aku terpuruk seperti ini. Apakah ini yang Sakura juga rasakan saat aku telah jahat padanya? Entahlah yang ada sekarang hanya segala rasa penyesalanku.

"Ini semua salahku... dan benar katanya penyesalan selalu datang terlambat...aku benar-benar bodoh..terlalu mengikuti emosi dibanding perasaan..." ujar ku sambari menutup mata ditemani hembusan angin awal musim semi yang terasa sangat dingin bagiku.

"Sasuke-senpai, aku yakin pasti suatu saat Sakura akan kembali kedunia ini, karena aku selalu diyakinkan olehnya dengan selalu ada kesempatan kedua bagi siapapun,"

"Iya, dan jika itu benar..sampai saat itu dia akan selalu kusimpan dihatiku..."

**Sakura POV**

Aku beridiri mematung di belakang seseorang yang kukenal bahkan sangat kukenal. Aku masih terdiam membisu. Mecoba untuk meraih pundak seseorang itu namun selalu gagal. Yah aku harus merelakannya sesaat agar aku bisa pergi lalu kembali bersamanya lagi.

_Tangis pilu pecah dari sosok yang kukenal cukup tegar..._

_Sebegitunyakah aku bagimu Sasuke-kun, hmm kalau begitu aku masih ada alasan untuk menjalani kehidupan kedua ini..._

_Sasuke tunggu aku.._

_Aku akan datang...untukmu dan juga Ino..._

XXX

1 tahun kemudian,

Aku berjalan mendekati 2 sosok yang kukenal tersebut. Ku raih pundak seorang dari mereka. Ya kini kau bisa menyentuh mereka.

"Sakura benar kah itu dirimu?!" ucap Ino tidak percaya saat aku telah berada tepat di belakangnya. Aku hanya ternsenyum sumringah.

Kulihat sebiah raut kaget dan tidak percaya di wajah Sasuke, "Sakura..."

_Ah dia..aku senang kami-sama begitu baik terhadapku. Karena itu aku bisa hidup kembali di kehidupan ini dengan kesempatan yang kedua. _

"Iya ini diriku Ino, Sasuke-_kun,_" aku senang mereka tampak bahagia dengan kemunculan ku kali ini. kali ini aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang tampak datar, aku harus menjadi ceria di kehidupan ku yang kedua ini.

"Aku sangat ingin kau tidak akan pernah hilang dari sisiku, aku berharap kau menjadi lebih dari sahabat ku. Bisakah aku mempunyai kesempatan kedua juga?" ujar Sasuke dengan cepat dan langsung memelukku erat.

"Iya Sasuke-_kun_, karena aku yakin kesempatan kedua itu milik semua nya...dan Ino aku harap kita menjadi sahabat selamanya..."

"Sakura itu pasti kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya..."

"arigatou~ Ino..arigatou~ Sasuke-kun.."

_Kini di kesempatan yang kedua ini.._

_Di kehidupan ku yang baru.._

_Aku akan tetap menjadikan mu cinta di hatiku.._

_Walau pun kau pernah menyakitiku.._

_Tapi bagiku kau adalah bunga yang kuncup dan menunggu saat nya mekar.._

_Saat suatu matahari menyinarimu..._

_Dan aku harap matahari itu adalah diriku.._

_Yang selalu selamanya mencintaimu dengan tulus..._

_Demi hatiku yang berharga, kan kuberi kesempatan kedua untukmu..._

_Karena kuyakin kesempatan kedua juga milik semua orang..._

* * *

_~OWARI~_

* * *

Yak berakhirlah dengan gaje .-./  
semoga kalian semua bisa mengerti dengan alur cerita Taka yang ini. sebenernya fct ini udah berubah 180 derajat dengan plot awalnya (==") tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi ^w^ dan mungkin feel galau nya kurang berasa ya habis mungkin juga lurnya kecepetan hahhh Taka masih belum bisa buat feel yang ngena banget XC  
Tapi Taka beharap para reader's sekalian mau memberi masukkan atau kritikan buat Taka terhadap fict ini ^w^ umm akhir kata dan sekali lagi...

.

.

.

.

Revew Please :D

.

.

.


End file.
